Harley's punishment
by firstavenger1978
Summary: The Joker,annoyed that Harley messed up another of his brilliant attempts to destroy batman,decides she need to be taught the error of her ways when she denies any wrong doing.   very rough language, adult content.


"Why can't you just admit that I'm right and you are wrong?"

What could he say to that? When she turned into a brat, there's just no sense in arguing, because no amount of logic can possibly get through her stubborness. Of course, he was exactly the same way. He simply glared evily at her and stood tall. That's when he caught the hint of a wicked grin at the corner of her lips.

"Because," she continued, "There is no way that you are right about this. I'm right and you are wrong Mista J."

She took a step closer to him.

"You are being a brat, Harleen" He said through the evil facade he tried to present.

She giggled and took another step. They were less than a yard apart inside the old long abandoned funhouse.

"That's got nothing to do with anything. I'm still right!" That wicked black-lined grin exploded across her face and he was hooked. His dark heart started pounding and his mouth went wet. He hated to admit it to himself but really loved her when she acted like a brat.

"Au contraire," He said, raising one green tinted eyebrow. "That's got everything to do with it, because there's no way someone who was right would resort to being a brat. Therefore, because you are acting like a spoiled little girl, you are most definitely in the wrong and I am right."

"Noth-ing to do with it!" She repeated. Then she stuck her tongue out at him, teasing him.

"Oh is that sooo?" His argument had been so good a second ago, now all he was left with was childish retorts. He ran his gloved hand through his short green locks and stared her down.

She didn't even answer, The nerve of her. She just shook her hips. That's when he broke.

"Come here," he said his already wide mile grew even wider, and that is when he grabbed her by both wrists. "Let's go to the backroom and sort all this out."

"Oh no you don't," she said, but she didn't resist when he tugged her toward the large, cartoon like door and led her down to the backroom storage room of the abandoned fun house. He took her in his arms and kissed her behind the ear. She squealed and tried to squirm away, but he held her firm. He gave her earlobe a nibble and felt her knees buckle and her breath catch.

"Stop it!" she called out, between gasps. He let go of her ear and chuckled.

"Stop it? Is that because you know this time I would have killed the bat?"

"No!"

She sounded defiant, but her grin was pure lust.

"Are you looking for a spanking? Is that it? Because you are acting like a total brat and you're going to get one."

He didn't wait for a response. He picked her up in his deep purple garbed arms, His left arm behind her back, His right under her knees. She squealed again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Put me down Mista J!" she yelled in her standard high pitched voice.

He tossed set her down on the bed, but flipped her onto her stomach and before she had her balance, then planted astride her ass. He gathered her wrists in his right hand while he went into the metal filing cabinet and pulled out the hard metal handcuffs.

He looped the cuffs through the slats in the headboard and soon had them locked securely around each wrist.

"Hey!" she protested. He got off her ass and stood next to her on the bed.

"Well?" He said, sternly with a wide almost demonic grin. " So Harleen my dear, Are you going to say you're sorry?" His words came as he waved the key before her masked eyes.

"I'm right and you know it! You need to apologize to me."

"Hmmmmmmm." He said to himself calmly.

She wore a tightly laced, sexy red corset over her skin tight red and black spandex bodysuit. First thing, he thought carefully was he the need to take off her boots. He unzipped the side of the short, black boot on her right foot and pulled it off. Then he carefully pulled the ankle high silk bootie down her foot and off her. He teasingly treated her foot to a nice massage, slipping his gloved fingers between her toes until she giggled.

"So," The clown prince whispered, lifting her toes to my lips. "Which is it going to be? Good little girl...?" He gave each toe a gentle kiss, drawing a sigh and a high pitched giggle from her. "Or dirty obnoxious brat?" He finished dropping her foot unceremoniously to the bed.

"You are wrong, wrong, wrong, Mista J!" she insisted. The short red boot came off without any attention or worship.

He put his hands on her ass cheeks and gave them a quick squeeze, just to let her know they were on his mind. He reached underneath for the zipper to her bodysuit. She helpfully raised her round chest and hips for him. For a second he debated if he should probably reward her for that but quickly dropped the idea out of mind.

"You know Harleen, you dreadful little brat," The Joker teased, as he yanked down the zipper. "You are heading straight for a monsterous lashing if you don't just admit to the fact that I, the Gotham's killer king of comedy is right." He ceremoniously waved his hands open in celebration of his mentioning of his own name.

She just shook her head. Annoyed, he let go of her hips and she settled down on the bed again. He pulled her hooded mask back exposing her long blonde hair in pigtails. Next, He looked into her eyes smiling and grabbed her ass again, in one swift move he tore open the back of her costume exposing the cute white skin of her round firm butt. Her luscious cheeks were on display. It was them that her heart pounded in her throat as she glaned over her shoulder while he looked her over.

He slowly pulled her legs apart and decided to reward her for uncooperative behavior with swift stroke to her left cheek. With a chuckle, he let his hands follow her spandex covered leg and took her left foot in his hands and massaged the sole firmly. Her wiggled his long gloved fingers in between each toe, stretching them out slowly.

"Yay," she cheered, quietly, with her painted on smile. He smiled back to her, then lifted her foot to his mouth and kissed the top of each toe. She gasped, then giggled softly.

"Are you a good little girl, or are you a spoiled dirty brat?" He asked softly and thoughtfully.

"I am a good girl," she said. It wasn't until his smile began to go even wider with victory that she added: "But I'm still right about batman."

He looked down at her ass with a disappointed sigh before a chuckle escaped his wide toothy grin.

"Up on your knees then, you little brat," He ordered. "It's time for you to learn who the boss is around here."

"What?" she protested loudly. "This is so unfair puddin'! You know I am right!"

He forcefully lifted her hips with a strength that caught her off guard. She pulled her knees up with a gasp, ending up on all fours but with her arms stretched out before her, tied to the headboard. The torn open costume left her cheeks nicely exposed for the lesson the clown was about to give her. He stood to her left and gave her right cheek a tender slap. He smiled to himself, " Oh this was going to be such fun..such fun indeed."

The first spank was a quick but stinging slap to her exposed cheek. She jumped and a little squeak burst from her lips. He knelt on the bed and placed his left hand possessively between her shoulder blades, pushing her face down roughly into the mattress. Then he began giving her a proper spanking with a long green and purple paddle. He struck her left cheek again with a loud smack. Then he slapped it twice more before slapping her right cheek twice with brisk, upward-angled strokes that produced a satisfying clap.

"Owww!" she protested when he stopped after the fifth rough smack. "Stop it Mista J!"

He ran a glove lightly over the skin, sending a shiver through her body.

"Stop it? Why is that,snookums?" He taunted. "Is it because I would have killed the bat tonight?"

"No! Stop being a big meanie. I'm right!" She said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, I see," He answered. She looked back at him innocently, pleading with her eyes. he just shook my head with disappointment and spanked her right cheek again this time much harder. She gasped. It was then he decided to change tactics and reached into the filing cabinet that doubled as a night stand.

"Eep!" She squeaked as he pulled out a long glass phallus and a smaller thicker bullet shapped toy.

He turned my body toward her feet a little more for a better angle and began to rub the outside of her dark tight hole between her shaply cheeks. He slapped her ass one more time, targeting a different part of her butt so both cheeks were bright red. She cried out with the last hard slap, it was then he knew she was ready ,especially when she seen the glass toys that lay on the bed beside them.

The Joker stopped abruptly, Taking a deep breath as he laughed hard looking at her red cheeks.

"Ow ow ow!Puddin' please.." Harley said. Her eyes were watery. "It's so unfair!"

He moved over behind her and planted a soft kiss on the burning red skin. She gave a little sigh, but continued to protest her mistreatment and abuse. "I'm not wrong, really it was not my fault... Please stop. I'm sorry..."

He relished her attempt at an apology, short of the mark though it was, he needed to give her a bit of a reward before her punishment resumed. He took hold of the sides of her costume and tugged it down over her hips ripping it further. He knelt between her legs and nudged her knees apart a little bit.

"Please don't punish me any more," Harleen begged. "It's not fair.. It was the Penguin's fault Mista J, honest."

"I know it's not fair, but you need to admit faults my dear, and that I am right." He chuckled as he slid his hands along the backs of her thighs until it reached the underside of her ass. Then, the Joker pushed slowly forward until his fingers found the smooth, hairless mound of her labia. She gasped and opened her legs a bit wider. "You know what will happen when you admit that I'm right and you're wrong," He teased, letting his fingertips glide along her lips. "I'll touch you so nice, my dearest. I'll make you feel so good. I'll give you such a reward, my dirty little Harlequin doll. All you have to do is say 'I'm wrong and The Joker is right.'"

She made no answer; she just sighed softly and rotated her hips a little against his gloved fingers on her outer lips and the entrance to her vagina. They were wet and nearly dripping. She gave the cutest moan and he couldn't resist feeling for her clit and he found it easily, soaked and ready to be touched. But, the blonde still hadn't said the magic words.

"What do you say, Harley? Who is right?"

"I mean," she sighed. "There are all kinds of ways to look at things, right Mista J? So maybe you're kind of right."

Annoyed he stopped moving. His green eyes scowled at her as she looked back over her shoulder to see his reaction. She didn't soften instead she seemed to be more stuborn than before.

"But it was the Penguin, Puddin' I swear I am not wrong Mista J"

"Admit you were wrong, Harleen" He commanded with a touch of rage in his voice.

"Never!" she defied.

He withdrew his hand from her pussy and placed one hand firmly on her butt opening her cheeks with his fingers.

"Then you need more discipline."

He reached beside himself and took hold of the short thick toy. If she was going to continue to be stubborn, he was ready to take things to a whole new level.

He placed the toy along the folds of her slit and ran the tip up and down bringing it up so the tip rested at the dark crease of her tightest opening. He pushed hard not giving her time for it to adjust as he began to push it inside her asshole. Harleen cried out, "Ohhh!" He continued to follow through,until it was half way inside her rectum. It was then he backhanded her left cheek. Smack! Her eyes closed tight and she pulled her legs up under her body, seeking cover for them. He moved a round a little and stared at the toy as her cheeks held it in place.

"Please!" she said after he slapped her ass the last time, but that was all.

He looked down at her and she looked up at him with watery eyes. He reached down and unzipped the front of his dark purple slacks.

"Please what, Harleen?" He teased, as her stroked his chalk white cock to fullness, letting it bob inches from her lips.

"Please, no more spanking."

"Do you promise to be a good little girl?"

"Yes, I'll be a good little girl for you."

His cock swelled in his hand. He leaned forward and she slipped her lips around it with practiced ease. Oh it felt good. She sucked on his cock, feeling it grow and throb in her mouth. His right hand went to the back of her head, his left drifted down to caress her red ass and ease the toy inside her ass further.

"Yes, my dear," He nearly whispered. "Suck my cock like a good Harlequin doll."

"Mmmm," she moaned into his shaft.

He suddenly pulled away from her black painted lips and got back behind her again. He began rubbing and grinding his manhood into her dripping shaved lips.

"You want this deep inside you, don't you my dirtly little brat?" The Joker asked, tapping his mushroom like head against her throbbing clit. He pushed the rest of the plug inside her tight asshole as he teased her slit.

"Yes, Puddin. Please give it to me."

"Oh I want to give it to you. I want to slide this monster right into your tight little hole." With that, he took to working her opening in a gentle circle with his shaft, pressing against the tight lips of her slit that was so ready to yield and be filled, if he applied anymore pressure. "There's just one thing you need to say, Harley.. just one..little thing."

"Oh please, Mista J. Please. I'm wrong, Mista J. You're right."

He let his hips push forward and his cock sank into her wetness all the way to the hilt. The Joker groaned with satisfaction, her words was all he needed to hear to feed his ego, but Harley Quinn kept going.

"Oh yes, fuck your little dolly plaything. Please just fucking fuck me. I was wrong, puddin' so very wrong. Just keep fucking me."

He reached forward and unlocked the confines of her handcuffs. Her right hand flew down between her legs instantly and she started playing with her clit as her fucked her hard.

"It's okay, Harleen," he whispered between panting. "Everybody makes mistakes... _except_ for me. Now, I'm going to give you a big, thick reward for admiting you messed up and let the bat get away..."

"Yes, give me my reward. Cum in my pussy, Mista J. Please"

His hips were out of control. He fucked her wet cunt as hard as he could, feeling my cockhead brush against the glass plug that was still planted deep inside her tight ass drove him wild with laughter as his climax built. The sensations were wonderful as his laughter echoed through the abandoned fun house. She worked her clit in time with his strokes and the knowledge that she was feeling so good sent the clown prince over the edge violently as he bit her neck and earlobe.

"Yes, Harleen, now here comes the big bang... All the way inside your tight pink hole."

The warmth of blood in his mouth and the orgasmic pleasure spread from his shaft throughout his body. It was then everything came into sharp focus as he snapped and shot the first of many thick white jets deep into her. His voice gave out, shifting into a high-pitched laughter and chuckling. His pale cock pulsed and throbbed, shooting jets of semen into her pussy while his hips kept pounding her hard in a wild, animalistic fuck. Then, his head became too sensitive. He pushed hard, burying the last few shots as deep as he could into her womb, laughing louder with every spasm. His weight on her ass pushed her forward until with one last shudder, his still hard cock slid out of her pussy as the very last jet shot a stream on to her back and ass.

He found himself looking for what passed as his reality again as he spread over top of her, trying to keep his weight on her hips, not her back as he felt the toy budding out from her ass. The room seemed to grow a bit as he suddenly realized that he had more work to do before he would let her free of his controlling position.

"You're such a good little girl," He spoke for once praising her. "Such an obedient little doll that is for sure, to admit that your handsome boss was right."

She moaned a response into her pillow. Her fingers were still busy on her clit.

"You deserve the best reward you can get, after all you did painfully admit you let the Batman get away..."

He sat up, then gently rolled her onto her back. She didn't take her fingers away from her clit until his lips had taken their place, wrapping solidly around the sensitive button. His free hand had taken the base of the anal toy and had began to twist it around inside her.

"Oh yes," she moaned.

He held her clit between his red smiling lips and teased it softly with the tip of his tongue, randomly darting all around it, looking for every possible nerve ending that needed attention. As her passion deepened and her orgasm approached,he could tell that she needed more. He slid two fingers of his right hand deep into her pussy and fucked her gently, mixing their juices together and pushing his thick seed deep into her body then pulling his fingers out and placing them at her lips.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me?" He asked, going back to teasing mode and blowing cool air across her clit.

"Oh yes Joker, I'm a good little girl ." She said innocently before she took his fingers into her mouth and licked and sucked them clean until the cum was all gone. He rewarded her by wiggling the toy that was buried tightly in her darkest hole.

"Good. Now be a good girl and cum for your evil, nasty clown prince of crime."

He attacked her with his lips again, fucking her hard with his long, thin fingers and applying pressure to the root of her clit while his free hand mimiced the same speed with the toy in her ass, her juices seemed to drip all over the brightly colored sheets while he tormented her holes. She lifted the backs of her legs off the bed almost like she was trying to take off flying. It was obvious her body tensing up.

"Good little girl," The Joker mumbled into her clit, between hot fast licks. "Give your Puddin' a nice big squirt now, Harleen. That's it. Squirt for your sexy fucking clown Joker"

Suddenly with his perverse words, she cried out and a thick spray jetted from her wet open hole. Her legs flew open wide as it almost rained down over the Joker's mouth and face. He held her hips firmly as his fingers danced on her clit making her climax that much more intense. He then pushed his fingers and the toy deep into her cunt and asshole, relishing the steady throbbing of her orgasm. One, two, three, four times her strong muscles forced the hot sticky juices on to everything around them and her hole gripped his digits, then her hips fell to the mattress and she collapsed in satisfaction while moaning out but not making sense.

The Joker then pulled his fingers from her pussy and climbed up next to her. He took the toy by the base and smiled wide into her eyes, With a pop it came out of her dark hole and the Joker laughed to himself wildly.

"Are you a good little brat, or are you a spoiled girl?"

He asked in a whisper. He held the toy that had been in her tight dark hole right before her lips and awaited a response, instead she answered by taking it between her lips slowly and sensually letting her lover see as she teased the tip before pulling it in her mouth all the way to the round flat base.

" Such a perfect little spoiled brat..."

He spoke wrapping her in his arms in a rare comforting moment. He moved to place his thick cock at her dark opening and slid his still hard member inside. He did not move but instead held her ravaged body in his arms as he felt her asshole seem to tug and squeeze his member as it tightened around him. Pulling the bright green and orange polka dotted cover over them as he began to speak.

"But your my spoiled little brat..."

"You're right, Mista J!" She sighed softly because she could feel him throb inside her and knew the night was just begining..


End file.
